


Noisy Neighbours

by Marchia43



Series: Noisy Neighbours [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchia43/pseuds/Marchia43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone listens in while Sam and Dean have a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noisy Neighbours

For the third night that week, Adam lay awake, staring at the ceiling, alone in his small dorm room, unable to block out the noise from his neighbour's room. He was 'entertaining' his boyfriend, he used to have a different one every weekend. But lately his neighbour had had a steady boyfriend. Adam could tell the boyfriend was having a great time from the tone of his squealing and moaning and the way he yelled, "Sammy," when he audibly climaxed. 

He could feel his own cock ache with envy from underneath his duvet. He hadn't been with anyone in months and longed for the feel of someone's hot flesh against his skin. He had hoped the start of his third year at university would see the end of his dry spell, but the first few weeks had proved fruitless. The most action he'd gotten was some girl grinding up against him on the dance floor at the Student Union.

Much to Adam's grave annoyance, the only person he had been remotely attracted to was the person whose bed-springs were now squeaking at an ever-increasing rate in the next room. From the moment he saw the tall, athletic figure of the first year, he knew he wanted him. And what was, at first, purely physical attraction soon became an infatuation as he got to know this funny, intelligent and jaw-droppingly good-looking guy. They were friends from the start, but Adam quickly found that it would never be anything more. 

After only two days in town, Sam virtually had a procession of guys, usually drop-dead gorgeous, wearing out the hinges on his door and the headboard on his bed. Sam was the definition of a guy's guy. He loved to play sports (Adam often tortured himself by going to watch his basketball games), play Call of Duty and drink beer with his buddies. He was beautiful, but not in the least bit vain. It seemed to Adam that the less effort he put into his appearance, the more fantastic he looked.

A pause in the proceedings and murmurings of how amazing it was came through the wall. The heavy breathing relaxes until Adam's room is almost silent. Maybe I can get some sleep now, he thinks to himself, still ignoring his throbbing member, almost ashamed to be turned on by the sound. He pulls the covers over himself as he rolls onto his side.

Adam was just beginning to doze when, evidently, it was time for round two. They began again with renewed vigour, and with increased volume. He could hear Sam's grunts and groans as he slammed his cock into the guy (Dean, apparently) and couldn't help but imagine himself in his position, being pounded repeatedly by that hunk he wanted so badly. Suddenly Adam heard Sam shout “yeah baby!” which was quickly followed by the sounds of spanking. Dean grunts loudly and yells “I love it when you go all macho on me Sammy. Harder”   
Adam can hear more murmurings of love and suddenly the sounds of the spanking get louder and louder, with Dean’s grunts increasing in volume too.  
Adam knows that one of his favourite kinks is spanking and realises he’s getting hard. He reaches down under his duvet to feel the tip of his penis, oozing with pre-come just at the thought of Sam spanking Dean. He pulls down his cover to his knees, exposing his naked torso and his hard dick to the cool night air. He strokes it softly at first, but is soon masturbating rapidly to the rhythm of the energetic couple next door. It doesn't take long for him to ejaculate all over his hairy chest and belly. He is inordinately pleased that he seems to have come at the same time as his noisy neighbour’s.

Wiping himself down with a nearby towel that was destined for the laundry room already, he gets up and gropes about his desk for his iPod. The noise from next door has temporarily ceased, but Adam knows Sam has gone up to four times in one night, or at the very least continued to orally pleasure his 'friend' until the wee hours, so he pushes in the headphones and before long has drifted off with the sound of his favourite Black Sabbath blaring in his ears.


End file.
